The Vulcan Academy Murders
| number = 20 | date = 2267 | author = Jean Lorrah | published = November 1984 | format = paperback | pages = 280 | ISBN = ISBN 0671500546 }} Description :Kirk and McCoy accompany Spock to the Vulcan Academy Hospital, seeking experimental treatment for a badly wounded crew member. :Spock's mother is also a patient in the hospital, and Kirk soon becomes involved in the complex drama of Spock's family. :Suddenly, patients are dying, and Kirk suspects the unthinkable—murder on ! But can he convince the Vulcans that something as illogical as murder as possible? Until the killer is caught, everyone is in danger! Summary The Enterprise is involved in a skirmish with the Klingons in disputed space, which leaves a crewmember, Remington, paralyzed. Spock reveals a treatment that could save him has recently been developed by Vulcan scientist Sorel and human Daniel Corrigan: The patient is placed in stasis, allowing the body to regenerate itself. Spock's mother Amanda is currently undergoing the procedure. Kirk, Spock and McCoy take Remington to Vulcan to undergo the process. However, power failures deactivate the chambers containing Remington and Sorel's wife T'Zan, killing them. Kirk realises the failures were the result of deliberate sabotage and therefore murder. An attempt to track which computer was used to sabotage the process is foiled when the murderer overloads the memory banks, inadvertently starting a fire that is only just brought under control. When Sorel's daughter is bonded to Corrigan, her suitor Sendet goes mad with jealousy and attacks Corrigan, trying to sever the telepathic bond between the couple. His alibi for the murders is revealed to be false but when he undergoes a Verification ceremony to determine the truth, it is discovered that, although he is a member of a renegade organisation hoping to return Vulcan to its warlike past, he is not the murderer. Sendet and his associates are allowed to leave Vulcan for another planet. The real murderer is Eleyna Miller, Sarek's assistant who has become obsessed with him and is trying to kill Amanda. She takes Kirk into the desert, supposedly for a romantic assignation, then pushes him from a low ledge and leaves him for dead. Fortunately, he survives until McCoy finds him. Eleyna then tries to kill Amanda by programming the stasis chamber to revive her too early. She is saved by Spock and Sarek, who join her in a family mind meld to bring her body to full consciousness. Eleyna is taken into custody to undergo psychiatric treatment. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Daniel Corrigan • Amanda Grayson • Grogan • Jakorski • James T. Kirk • Livinger • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • M'Gura • Eleyna Miller • Carl Remington • Rosen • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Sendet • Sorel • Soton • Spock • Stevens • Storn • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • • T'Par • T'Pau • T'Sia • T'Vet • T'Zan • • Zarn William Shakespeare Starships and vehicles : ( ) • unnamed Klingon warship Locations ;the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants : Klingon warship battle site ; (Vulcan system, Vulcan sector, Beta Quadrant) :Llangon Mountains • ShiKahr • Shrine of T'Vet • T'Kuht • Vulcan Science Academy Hospital Babel Races and cultures :Andorian • Dorkasi • Hemanite • Human • Lemnorian • Vulcan Lifeforms :bacteria • humanoid • le-matya • microbe • microorganism States and organizations :Followers of T'Vet • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Central Masters of Gol • Starfleet Academy Technology and weapons :photon torpedo • starship Materials and substances :latium • blood • traxadine Food and beverages :Andorian pizza • brandy • ''kasa'' juice • kreyla • Rigellian wine • Tellarite linguini Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • healer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :anatomy • arm • auditorium • auxiliary control • beaming • Bones • boot • bruise • capital city • city • clothing • command chair • degenerative xenosis • disease • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • germ • government • Hamlet • heart • homeworld • hour • ion storm • jumpsuit • kahs-wan • Kolinahr • koon-ut-kal-if-fee • language • life span • lifeform • logic • lytherette • matter • memory • mind meld • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • virus • weapon • sickbay • sonic shower • stasis • turbolift • verification • viewscreen Chronology ;stardate 3372.7, 2267 (nearly two years earlier) : Spock's last visit to . ;2268 : Enterprise engages the Klingon warship and proceeds to Vulcan. Appendices Related stories * The novel states that it was nearly two years since Spock had last visited Vulcan, as seen in . Background * The IDIC Epidemic is a sequel to this novel. * Nyota Uhura does not appear in this novel. Images vulcanAcademyMurders.jpg|Cover image. vulcanAcademyMurders-art.jpg|Cover art by Boris Vallejo. lematyaspock.jpg|Spock trains a Vulcan phaser on the le-matya. Connections | nextpocket = The IDIC Epidemic | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = The IDIC Epidemic }} External link * category:books category:tOS novels